everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid, full name Chariclo Arganthone Cupid, is the adoptive daughter of Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology. She originates from the Monster High franchise and previously attended Monster High. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality C.A. is kind and helpful in matters of love. While she's very much career-driven, she can be distracted from her work when she is near her crush. Appearance C.A. Cupid has white skin, long, wavy pink hair, sky blue eyes, and white feathered wings. History Cupid joined the world of Monster High in Late 2011 and was involved in a few stories up until Early 2013. On December 19, 2012, as part of the new year events of Monster High, Cupid's entry of the was released. The entry's exact words are "I want to continue to help others navigate the thrills and chills of love in 2013--not just at Monster High but around the world. By branching out, I scream of learning more about myself! Where do you want to go in 2013?" On April 23, 2013, this was followed up by an announcement of C.A. during that she would be "starting a new chapter in an enchanting place where she can help others follow their true heart's desires. The radio show is going on break while packs her stuff and ready for her clawesome new adventure." In Monster High, C.A. is an elemental, most likely a bone one. This is why she's white with charred-looking hands and feet and ribcage wings. In Ever After High, C.A. has taken on a human appearance. Her skin has become mono-colored and her wings are feathered. Her personality has also undergone a change. She no longer does her work by radio and actively pursues her own love story, even if at the cost of another's, while Cupid in Monster High took joy out of bringing people together and had peace with the fact most boys were romantically intimidated by her. Relationships Family C.A. Cupid was left on the doorstep of Eros's temple as a baby. Why her biological parents did this, provided they were the ones to do it, and who they were is unknown. C.A. was adopted by Eros, the god of love in Greek mythology, but better known by his Roman name, Cupid. He taught her the family business and gave her wings. In her diary she mentions that she has step-siblings. Pet Cupid has no pet because she can't choose one. In The Storybook of Legends however, when the students must call an animal companion to them, a Pegasus comes to Cupid. Romance It is shown in "Here Comes Cupid" that Cupid has a crush on Dexter Charming. Timeline * August 23, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for C.A. Cupid. * February 1, 2012: Walmart sends out an ad containing a photo of a Monster High C.A. Cupid doll that looks different from the one in stores. This is believed to be a prototype version. The box behind the doll identifies her as Amore Cupid. * December 19, 2012: C.A. Cupid is hinted to leave Monster High through the . * April 23, 2013: C.A. Cupid is announced to leave Monster High through . * May 30, 2013: C.A. Cupid makes her cartoon debut in "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel". * September 04, 2013: C.A. Cupid's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. *September 04, 2013: C.A. Cupid's profile art is revealed. *October 8, 2013: C.A. Cupid makes her book debut in "The Storybook of Legends". Notes * Cupid's Monster High diary reveals her full name to be Chariclo Arganthone Cupid. * The date of Cupid's birthday in Monster High is November 24th. In Ever After High, it is February 14th. Whether this is an error or a revision is yet unclear. Due to being anonymously left on the Cupids' doorstep as a baby, it is possible for Cupid to have two "birthdays": the one the Cupids assigned her and her actual birthday. However, such would require her to have discovered her biological origins and that has not happened in either Monster High or '' Ever After High''. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Book characters